I'm Guilty
by Itsjewells
Summary: Johnny told Dally he was turning himself in, giving up everything. Well Dallas Winston wasn't gonna stand for that. Its perfectly believable that Dally would've killed that Soc. So he turns himself in, taking Johnny's place in the electric chair.


I'm Guilty…

It was a week after Johnny had told me he was going to turn himself in, give up everything he ever loved. Well I wasn't gonna let the kid do that, I was gonna turn myself in.

I turned onto the corner of First and Amistad, and stared at the police station. The place where I would die. Yea it was better than Johnny dying. I kept walking, something told me to stop but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I would give my life if it meant keeping the kid safe. He was the only one who I'd ever felt I really needed to protect, besides Kennedy, but we had gotten into a fight the night before. It's not like anyone will miss me, I mean come on, my parents don't give a hang about me and Kennedys mad at me. Sure there was Johnny, but he didn't need to be hanging with trash like me anyway. If it weren't for me he wouldn't be in this situation. If I'd just left those Soc girls alone, but there was no going back now.

I opened the familiar doors to the station, the ones that I had been so harshly pushed through many times. "Sup' losers?" I smirked, the fuzz was used to me by now.

"What do you want Dallas?" the cop looked annoyed.

"I killed someone, a Soc. The one you found at the park. It was me." I said like it the simplest thing in the world.

"Nice joke, get lost." The cop stated.

"No, I'm not kidding." I got a strong look on my face.

"Dallas, come with me." He led me to a back room.

"You know what this means right?" He asked.

"Sure do. The electric chair." I was still staring straight ahead.

"You're okay with this?" he asked shocked.

"Yup."

"Would you like to call someone?" He asked, "I mean you are going to get the electric chair."

'Sure." I knew exactly who I was going to call. I'd call Darry, and the gang.

"Come with me." He took me to the phone, "All yours."

It rung for a minute then Darry picked up.

"Hello?' he sounded confused, I'm surprised he wasn't used to the cops calling this early in the morning.

"Hey I uh need you to come to the police station, bring the gang."

"Dallas what did you do?!" he asked alarmed.

"Nothing important, just get down here."

"Dallas, I better not have to pay a fine." He sounded annoyed.

"Nah, not this time." He wasn't gonna have to pay, because I wasn't leaving.

"Okay, we'll be there soon." He sounded worried.

"So?" the cop asked.

"They'll be here soon." I walked to the back where the cells were and sat down in the one I'd stayed in so many times.

It was a about 30 minutes later when the cop came back, followed by the gang.

"Dally…?" Johnny looked at me, sadness filling his eyes. "Are you really getting the electric chair?" I couldn't help but feel bad.

"Yea, but you'll be okay Johnnycake." I saw him wanting to cry. I knew he was going to, I didn't think I could watch that.

"Dallas Winston, what did you do?! I need to know why I had to bring everyone here! Did you know I had to pick up Pony early from school with no explanation?!" Darry was angry. "What did you do so bad to get the electric chair?!"

"I killed someone. The Soc in the park." I saw the look on Johnny's face change completely, first to understanding then to guilt.

"Dally you can't take credit for this." Johnny's voice was now raising, for the first time ever. "I WON'T ALLOW IT!" He screamed.

"Woah calm down buddy." Two-Bit placed a hand on his shoulder. He immediately brushed it off.

"NO! You calm down!" Johnny was getting more angry. "YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE! YOU PROMISED!" At that moment everything was silent, I did promise years ago when we were little, but this was life or death.

"Johnny I'm sorry but,"

"NO! No buts! You promised! Did you lie to me?" His eyes filled with tears. "Did you lie?"

"No but Johnny sometimes in life people make mistakes, and sometimes others are willing to take the blame no matter what the cost."

"But Dally, I don't want to lose you." He almost whispered.

"I'm sorry." I said right as a girl burst in the room.

"DALLAS!" She screamed, "Why am I here?!"

"Me?" It was Kennedy, shocker, I thought she still kinda hated me.

"No, the pumpkin man, YES YOU!" Man, she was cute when she was angry.

"Yea well hurry up with the goodbyes times almost up." The cop walked the room.

"Goodbyes?" she asked.

"Yea I got the electric chair. Babe." I looked at her. Her face softened the way it does when she feels bad for someone or something.

"You what?" she said her voice shaky.

"Yea I'm on a roller-coaster that only goes up my friend." I once again noticed she was shaking, I think she was crying too.

"Why Dallas?" she asked.

"I killed someone…" I answered. After seeing her and Johnny cry I think I was going to break down. No. I would not cry. I would no- too late I broke down. Crying for Johnny and his terrible parents, for Kennedy and her being an orphan, for the Curtis parents, for me. I cried so much I thought my eyeballs would fall out.

"Awe come on Dally you're gonna make me cry" Two-bit laughed wiping his eyes.

"alright break it up all of you." The cop made everyone leave except for one person, Kennedy.

"Wait, is there a way I could go in his place?" she asked.

"WHAT?! NO!" I yelled, no way this can't be happening.

"Well actually yes." He said "You would get the electric chair instead."

"I'll do it." She looked brave.

"NO YOU WON'T!" I yelled.

"Dallas, let me be the brave one for once."


End file.
